


Candlelight Banter

by Elleth, Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Sigrun and Dagny spend the night before Sigrun's departure together. Co-written with Kiraly.





	Candlelight Banter

"Sigrun," Dagny said, pushing herself up on her newly-healed elbows, or trying to. All that that actually did was to make her sink down into Sigrun's very plush and very comfortable mattress. She grumbled. "You've got a boat to catch tomorrow, shouldn't we maybe try and sleep?"

"Look at you, always the responsible one," Sigrun replied with a grin that hinted at her having no intention to go to sleep anytime soon. "I don't think you can resist _this_ ," she added, and leaned over to kiss Dagny soundly, which she allowed with a sigh. Not an unhappy one, but a sigh regardless. 

"We already got in three rounds of farewell sex; any more and your legs will be too wobbly if you need to go sprinting for the ship in the morning. And uncle Trond would never let you live it down either." Dagny smirked, settling more comfortably into the pillows, and preparing for Sigrun to relent and blow out the candles so they might actually catch a few hours. Trond always helped, or at least invoking him did; the guy himself was just as likely to help you as to blackmail you. 

"Fine," Sigrun muttered, albeit with a half-hearted, half-lidded glare that was just as much reprimand as it was an attempt to sway Dagy after all. And damn, it was getting hard to resist her eyes when the candlelight brought out the violet glints and made them all bedroomy. 

"So what are we doing instead, other than sleeping? I'm not playing board games with you again, not for all the love in the world." 

"You're _still_ sore about getting beaten at Trollopoly?" Dagny tried to keep down a laugh.

Sigrun groaned. "Look, all I'm saying is that the rule against stabbing the board is stupid. What kind of game doesn't allow stabbing?" 

"And you wonder why you spend so much time with the medics," Dagny grumbled. "Maybe I should let you play with knives. If you stab yourself, you'll be kept home. Then you won't be able to catch your boat." And Dagny wouldn't have to give her up for so many months. She was jealous of the opportunity, of course - but more than that, she knew she'd miss Sigrun fiercely. 

"Oh, sure, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sigrun said. She settled back on the bed and pulled Dagny over to rest her chin on her head. "Then you'd get to go on vacation instead." Her tone was light, teasing, but Dagny heard the desire beneath the words. Sigrun wanted to go.

And no one could really grudge her the opportunity, really. Sigrun was good, perhaps the best of the Captains Dalsnes currently had to offer, but even so she wasn't exactly slated into any fast track to making General - something that she'd been striving for in earnest since her teens, when Sigrun's mother had managed the jump up, followed by her father a few years later. For all it'd been touted a vacation, this opportunity was golden. 

"I'm not sure I'd like that, actually," Dagny said, considering. "Vacation, sure. Just not getting locked into a stinky second-hand rustbucket with a bunch of strangers who don't even speak our language." 

"Hey!" Don't talk that way about the most-best team!" Sigrun complained. "They're trollfighters just like we are, at least the sparkly explosives guy and the twiggy little scout. She's kind of cute, I'm just afraid I'd break her." 

"She'd probably run away from you before you even got there. You know Jarl and Ingrid, their type is all weird, really." 

"You're just saying that because Ingrid didn't let you get into her scouty pants," Sigrun sing-songed, nuzzling against Dagny's ear and nipping her earlobe for good measure. 

"Pfft," Dagny wanted to reply, but it came out as more than half a moan, and she swatted at Sigrun. "Stop that, no fair. Not my weak points." 

But Sigrun laughing into her ear a little breathlessly effectively stopped her protests in favour of the shivers running down her spine. Pushy as Sigrun was, it wasn't always the worst thing in the world. And to tide over Sigrun's absence while she was out chasing her glory, Dagny might try chasing Ingrid's scouty pants again (that particular blight on her record still stung a little bit - like her great-grandmother of Year 0 fame, Ingrid was a vision and then some) but it still wasn't quite the same. 

"Okay, one more time to make this easier on us," Dagny relented, tilting her head up to kiss Sigrun, hard enough to leave them both breathless. "And then sleep, if there's still time." 

She'd miss the fierce grin that Sigrun rewarded her with - and everything else coming to light as Sigrun pushed the bedcovers aside and unceremoniously pounced her. 

But it wasn't quite morning yet.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Trollopoly_ : Probably the invention of one Sigrun Larsen sometime after Year 0. Works somewhat like Monopoly, but you've got to cleanse areas and fight trolls on them before you can build anything.


End file.
